


Do You Like What You Found?

by iamaveryprettypony (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caught, Exhibitionism, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iamaveryprettypony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times the boys are in compromising positions... And no one is as surprised as they should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Like What You Found?

**Author's Note:**

> This is ~inspired a bit by some real life events and that’s all I'm going to say on the matter. Also I didn't read this over and I apparently wrote it sometime when I was supposed to be sleeping because I don't remember writing it so there are probably lots of mistakes sorry. Title from All In White by The Vaccines. I'm on tumblr [here](teacupchipmunk.tumblr.com). Enjoy .x

1.  
Liam jangled the keys in the lock, pulling and shoving at the stubborn door until it gave and popped open, hitting the wall. He closed it gently before he made his way to the kitchen, rolling his eyes at the creaks coming from the old breakfast table and breathy moans weaving through. He goes to the refrigerator to scan the shelves with narrowed eyes.

"Do you guys not have cream cheese," he asked, eyes flicking over for a split second before focusing back on the shelves by the bottom.

"It's right over here," Harry mumbles against the older boys stomach, holding up a half empty container with obvious dents digging in the shape of long, slender fingers. Liam wrinkles his nose, shaking his head and turning back.

"No thanks. What about peanut butter? We ran out of anything to put on our bagels and I'm really craving one," he sighs as Harry licks a long stripe up the other boy's cock before pulling away.

"No we ran out last night... I was hungry for a peanut butter and Louis sandwich. We might have a little bit of jam left though," he ducks his head back down, slurping noisily. When Liam checks, sure enough there's strawberry jam nestled on the door between a jar of pickles and what seems to be an empty can of whipped cream.

"You guys really like licking things off each other don't you?" He chuckles grabbing the jar and starting to head out.

"He's delectable, what can I say?" Harry calls after him as the door slams shut on loud laughter.

 

2.  
Greg walks into the living room, going straight to the bookcase to pull out a few movies for him and Richard to watch later that night. Harry looks up from where he's bent over the couch.

"You should watch the new ‘Iron Man’. It was good I think you guys will like it," his voice is slightly shaky and cracks on the last syllable. He buries his face in his arms, trying to muffle a loud moan. Greg hums, looking around until he finds the film and plucks it out, putting it on the coffee table behind him.

"I was also thinking about adding a rom com but not something too sappy," he crouches to look over the lower shelves, pulling out a few different cases to check the backs. Louis pulls his face out of the other boys arse, eliciting a broken whimper.

"I'd go with 'Love, Actually'. It's not too much of a mush fest and it's reasonably realistic. And it's a classic of course," he leans back in to lick up from Harry's balls before continuing where he left off.

"Okay, those are good. But I should probably get one more, just in case. I was thinking of going for one of the ‘Saw’ films but I can't decide which one..." He looks over to Harry, quirking an eyebrow before turning back around.

"Which ones do you have," he manages to croak out, squeezing his eyes shut and choking slightly on a harsh breath.

"Uhm... Numbers one, two, and five. I think I might have either six or seven floating around somewhere," he grabs 'Along Came Polly' and adds that to the pile.

"Go for the first one or the fifth, those are the best ones," Louis murmurs, smoothing his hands down the younger boys thighs. Greg grabs the small stack of DVDs and goes to the stairs.

"Thanks for the help. Oh and Richard is supposed to be here in about half an hour so hurry it up there Harold," he flicks his gaze to see Harry holding up a weak thumbs up before chucking and going to his room.

 

3.  
Sometimes having a lad’s day and going shopping is a good idea. Sometimes it's not. Today is more so the latter, Niall thinks to himself. Liam and Zayn have been attached at the hip, hands clutched tightly between them and swapping loving looks. They're tolerable. They're being downright adorable if he's being honest. And Jade agrees, from what he's been texting her all morning.

But Harry and Louis. Now they're a different story. Every fucking changing room they see must read 'blowjobs room' or something to their clouded eyes. They're currently in Topman waiting a fair distance away from where the other two are. They're getting a bit loud, and he's about to go drag them out when the sound cuts off and they step out looking disheveled and being herded by a smug looking Zayn. He turns around to see Liam standing alone looking at the racks next to him. Huh. He's not sure when the other boy had the chance to sneak away but.

"...one day. Just one day. You can do it I promise. Now let’s go look at those new jumpers that we're here for," he catches the tail end of what the other boy is saying, smirking and following along to the other side of the store. Their antics are amusing at the very least.

 

4.  
If there's one thing Cal prides himself on, its being able to keep a straight face in any situation. This one is testing his limits. He's sat out to dinner with James, Harry and Louis. They're sitting in a booth in the corner that curves into a circle, the youngest boys tucked somewhat into the back, hidden mostly from view of the rest of the restaurant. What's really testing him though is Harry's hand stuck unsubtly under the table. Louis' trying desperately to keep quiet, but when the waitress comes over, the younger boy must tighten his grip or grab his balls or something because he nearly screams his order in a high pitched squeak. That earns him a few curious glances and a smug smirk settles onto Harry's face as he rattles off what he wants. It goes on through the meal, the youngest boy seeming to make a game out of it, coaxing out various whimpers, moans and grunts. A vague slick sound can be heard intermittently, the muscles in Harry's arm flexing and pulling at the sleeves of his button down. Cal's actually pretty impressed by Louis' stamina. Though maybe that's all part of the plan, he'll never fully know. The waitress walks over, reaching for their plates.

"Can I get you anything else?" She seems to be looking directly at James as she's talking. Huh. Good luck with that one.

"I think we're good thanks," Harry smiles at her, waiting for her to walk away before he tacks on, "I've already got dessert anyway."

He the proceeds to twist his wrist and pull up hard, the smaller boy shaking and gasping, clutching at the edge of the table. Harry pulls his hand back, not even hiding the fact that it’s covered in the other boy's come and licks it clean with loud slurping sounds. Louis looks like he's about to pass out at the sight, swaying a bit in his seat. He might actually have stopped breathing.

"God Haz, give your poor boyfriend a break," James shakes his head at him.

"Shut the fuck up, Cordon. I'm just returning the favour from when we were out last week with Ed and Perrie and he stuck his hand down the back of my pants in the middle of the pub and-" Harry huffs out a breath, looking over fondly and pulling Louis' hand away from his mouth for a quick peck on Louis' nose. The smaller boy swats at him, tucking a bit into his side, with a sweet smile.

"You guys are sickening," Cal says, receiving nods of agreement from James. Harry just shrugs and tells them they're just jealous. He's not completely wrong.

 

5.  
Nick still isn't one hundred percent sure how it happened. But it did and now here he is. Although he's thinks it was somewhere around when Bruce Wayne was trying to climb the wall for the first time. Either way he's fairly certain that its bad etiquette to have sex while you have company sitting on the other end of the couch. To be honest this isn't the first time this has happened. Nor is it the first time something like this has happened to him. But it was usually reserved to frotting and grinding against each other or quick hand jobs. There was that time there was some mouth to dick action and included some chocolate frosting, but. There usually isn't any penetration other than a roaming finger or two, maybe.

At the moment Harry is straddling the smaller boy’s hips, riding him like it was his job. It looks a bit odd really. Harry towers over the other boy, almost swallowing him up. But at the same time it almost seems natural. Must just be them doing that damn puzzle piece thing again. There are definitely parts of them that quite like connecting. Over and over again. It's like one of those children's snap toys, the blocks that click when you get them just right. But blocks don't moan and grunt and Nick is pretty sure he's lost his mind at this point. He'll blame it on the trauma of his friends’ exhibitionistic sexual relationship. But pretty much anyone who knows them has to go through the same thing. Other than their families and any young children. Well. Mostly.

He's jolted out of his thoughts when things get suddenly louder and there are more orgasms going on than he expected of a movie night in. Actually he's a bit miffed that he's not getting any orgasms. He pouts over at the other boys.

"Why don't I get any orgasms?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask your right hand? That's where you normally get them from isn't it?" Louis snarks out breathlessly, giggling contentedly when the older boy reaches out and flicks his ear.

"Twat. You guys should really learn to control your libido, at least when you’re around people. Seriously how do you two make it through the fucking day without getting arrested for public indecency or summat?" He lounges back, taking a swig of the beer he'd set down on the floor.

"We generally don't do anything in public though," the smaller boy grumbles, pulling Harry off his softening cock before shifting him into a more comfortable position.

"No you’re forgetting when you rode me in the back of that movie theatre. Oh and remember the time we got high at the park with Liam and Zayn and you ate me out in one of those tube things? Ooh or just the other day when-" he cuts off when Louis clamps his hand over his mouth, blinking his big eyes owlishly.

"Okay, okay I get it. We have public sex a lot. I don't see much harm in it though. We're careful about it. Sometimes. Mostly. A bit. Maybe. Not really. Alright maybe it's not the best idea. But whatever you only live once. Carpe diem. Live fast die young bad girls do it well, all that bullshit," his head rolls back a little, snapping back up when it flops off the couch.

"You're going to get caught one day. I'm looking forward to serving you a nice big plate of 'I fucking told you so' you dipshits," Nick shakes his head fondly, kissing them both on the forehead and wishing them goodnight before leaving them to fall asleep tangled on the battered couch.


End file.
